For The Tomatoes
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: Spamano. In which Romano does NOT want to call Spain. And if he does, it's only for the tomatoes' sake. It's my first Hetalia piece so PLEASE flame me or something of I got characterization wrong. T for Lovi Language


So. My first Hetalia fanfic, this should be fun. Romano's pov.

* * *

I do not want my phone to ring. So what if I'm sitting around Anotonio's house and staring at my phone? I'm doing that because I want to, not because I want to be called, goddammit! I don't need anyone to call me.

Especially not any annoying Spaniards.

Even if I have called him 7 times already, and gotten his stupid answering machine every time.

I still don't want to be called. I'll just eat some tomatoes, and I most definitely will not call the number that I _do not_ know by heart. I am determined not to call again, because that's something some desperate _girl_ would do, and if there's one thing I'm not, it's a desperate girl. I don't even _like_ him, despite what some people may think. I find myself reaching towards my phone subconsciously. I will not call. I will not call. I will not-

"Hola?"

Fuck. I called. But hey, he's actually answered this time, so I might as well talk to him.

But not because I actually want to!

"When the hell are you getting back?"

"Oh hey Lovi," he's completely unfazed by the greeting and I had forgotten how much you didn't miss his constant annoying happiness, "I meant to call you back! You really should've left a message or something to help me remember and-"

"I asked you a question, bastard."

"Oh yeah, well no need to worry, I'll be back soon. You know how war is, my boss says I gotta stay here, and even though you miss me-"

I can feel the heat rising to my face, "I don't miss you! I'm just asking for..." I look aground for something that won't sound too stupid, "the tomatoes."

I slam my head into the table as silence passes over the line. That could not have sounded stupider if I had been trying.

"So you're asking when I'll be back for a vegetable?"

"It's a fruit, and yes."

More silence meets my answer and I (briefly) consider bludgeoning myself to death on the nice, hard, painful table.

"Whatever you say, Lovi. Just tell the 'tomatoes'," I can _hear_ the airquotes and I want to reach though the phone and punch him for a moment, "that I miss them too and that I'll be home as soon as possible. Bye Lovi~"

"Wait!" I yell before he can hang up, "but the tomatoes aren't as sweet or as red as they usually are. I bet it's because of how you always would sing to them," and I do not miss his stupid annoying singing at all.

"Your singing's really good, Lovi," he coos, "I'm sure they would adore your singing~"

"Shut up, stronzo."

"I'm only trying to help the problem, Lovi~" I can see his stupid ear to ear grin, the one that I hate and do not miss seeing at all.

"Just hurry the fuck up with your stupid war and get back here."

"I know, I know," he laughs and your heart _does not_ leap at the sound, "the tomatoes miss me very much. And I'm sure that you don't even think about me in the slightest except when the poor tomatoes complain."

I slam my head against the table again. I'm going to come out of this conversation missing some brain cells. "You're annoying and I hate you."

He laughs again, "Te quiero también, mi pequeño tómate~ Adios!"

I hang up without saying goodbye, as per usual, and pick up another tomato.

"This is all your fault, you know," I inform the fruit-why the fuck would someone ever call it a vegetable?-of it's wrong doing. It doesn't respond, and after deciding that I'm crazy for talking to food, I eat it. I go through the conversation in my head-but not because I actually liked it or anything!-and realize something.

_"mi pequeño tómate~"_

"He called me a fucking tomato!" I yell to the empty house, "I will end that fucking tomato bastard!"

So I have no choice but to wait for him to call me again so I can yell at him, not because I want to hear his voice or anything! And I won't call him first again. I'll wait for him to call so I can yell at him for being such a stupid bastard.

Because I hate him, goddammit!

* * *

Translations:

Hola- you should know this, but it's hello (Spanish)

Stronzo-asshole, bastard, blah blah blah (Italian)

Te quiero también, mi pequeño tómate~ Adiós!- I love you too, my little tomato~ bye!

Forgive me if I ruined the characterization, Review or whatever if your want.


End file.
